


Eu não estou sozinho

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Um caso com a Receita Federal leva a um reencontro entre Diane e Gibbs,após o fim das investigações Sterling tenta uma aproximação,mas Gibbs relembra-a de que sozinho ele jamais estará…





	Eu não estou sozinho

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ NCIS e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Donald P. Bellisario** e **Don McGill** , criadores da série e a CBS Television Distribuction, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Oneshot baseada em **["Devil's Trifecta"](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2505356/?ref_=ttep_ep9)** , 9º episódio da 10ª Temporada.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Tibbs [Leroy Jethro Gibbs X Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo] | 
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por [ncis fanatics](https://barbaravitoria-writer.tumblr.com/post/175460848551/original-post-by-ncis-fanatics-use-in-a-ncis) | Edição por mim, mais informações em [deviantart](http://fav.me/d9v5m1a).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Eu não estou sozinho - 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

 — Eu não estou sozinho — ditou colocando o boné sobre a cabeça e dando-lhe um aceno de tchau. Diane se fora e ele terminou o trabalho no porão, seguindo então para o andar superior decidindo descansar.

Passou na cozinha pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e ao seguir para a sala encontrou-o bufando nervoso no escritório.

— Ela já foi embora? — Perguntou com raiva.

— Já sim — respondeu dando um gole um gole no líquido gelado e averiguando o porquê da raiva do outro. E com um sorriso nos lábios entendeu o motivo.

— Então você está com ciúmes dela DiNozzo. Não achei que o grande Tony teria ciúmes de uma mulher com tanto afinco como você demonstrou — riu novamente sorvendo mais um gole da garrafa em suas mãos e deixando-a na mesa, então se prostrou por de trás da cadeira pousando suas mãos sobre os ombros do outro.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes Chefe, é só que aquela mulher me deu nos nervos — respondeu um pouco relaxado devido a sensação das mãos de Gibbs, que massageavam seus ombros e pescoço.

— Se não está com ciúmes Tony, porque então quase mordeu-a com esse nervosismo todo hein?

— Droga Chefe! — Gritou levantando-se e andando pela sala de forma agitada — ela foi sua ex-mulher você queria que eu fizesse o quê?

— Talvez me dizer que estava com ciúmes ou com medo DiNozzo — respondeu aproximando-se do outro e lhe abraçando.

— Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu fiquei preocupado — confidenciou o mais novo dentro daquela agarre que lhe fazia chorar.

— Eu sei, mas não havia motivo de preocupação Tony, eu disse a ela que não estava sozinho e isso é verdade já que tenho você comigo — e o beijou profundamente fazendo com que deixasse de lado aqueles medos e preocupações do seu namorado.

— Vamos para a cama você precisa descansar e eu também — Gibbs pediu carinhosamente levando DiNozzo abraçado a si, enquanto subiam ao quarto para dormirem juntos mais uma vez.


End file.
